Untitled
by My Muse's Name Is Eden
Summary: This is a one shot that popped into my head while listening to Any Other Name by Thomas Newman. I request that you listen to it whilst reading my story. Enjoy.


**This is a one shot that popped into my head while listening to Any Other Name by Thomas Newman. I request that you listen to it whilst reading my story. Enjoy.**

_My name is Elizabeth Ana Marie Parker. I don't like being called Elizabeth, I would much rather be called Parker. The name Elizabeth reminds me of my daddy, and he scares me. He hit me and pushed me down the stairs and does things to me when I'm in bed at night. I am five years old and I don't understand why these things happened to me, why they are still happening. My mommy left before I was big enough to think and my daddy says it's my fault. I got taken away from my Daddy a while ago but the new man I live with is still doing bad things to me. Bunny is my only friend._

_He will not be my only friend forever and I know that. I know cause I have an angel. She's gonna come find me when I get bigger and she will fix me because by then I will be broken. My angel calls me Parker. She is tall and beautiful and she has long dark hair, and dark eyes and she wears expensive clothes. Her name is Sophie. She always knows what I am thinking or feeling, she knows what everyone is thinking and feeling. It's her special power. My angel says that she will never hurt me, but I know that isn't true. I think she meant that she won't hurt me on purpose, but I know she is going to hurt me, real bad too._

_I used to dream of my angel every night, but I dodn't for a long, long time. When my angel came back I was very mad at her. After a while, I forgave her and she said it was okay to be mad and she promised again she'd never hurt me. I am confused, she already did hurt me though. She did not hurt me on the outside, but on the inside where no one sees. Almost no one. My angel sees, Sophie always sees. She hugs me lots and talks to me gently, and she has never hit me. She acts kind of like a mommy does, I've never had a mommy before, but I've seen other kids with their mommys, so I think I understand what they do._

_I am going to draw a picture of her so I don't forget what she looks like. If I forget I might not know it's her when we meet when I'm bigger. I don't think I will forget, but I want to be careful, you don't get a guardian angel everyday you know. Maybe, maybe I won't live long enough to meet my guardian angel. It certainly feels like I won't sometimes. Especially times like these, when blood is coming out of a lot of places, most of it from my head, threatening to get on my paper as I write, straining to fight the diziness that makes me want to shut my eyes real tight and never open them again, just sleep forever. _

_I hope I don't die. I'm pretty sure dying hurts, and I've been too naughty to go to Heaven. God doesn't love me anymore. I-I'm not sure if I believe in God anymore though. I am going to keep this note and my drawing of my angel forever, so I never forget. If I forget, pain is all I will have, and then I will certainly die. My soul will die. I must never forget, not even for a second. I can hear the ambulances coming again, so I know that it is safe to go to sleep now._

I sat the letter down on Parker's dresser, feeling I had intruded. It certainly explained why she trusted me so quickly. Sighing I picked up the letter again, examining again the dark spots I thought were ink stains, it was dried blood. Tears welled up in my eyes and as I put the letter down again, something that had been taped to the back fluttered to the floor. I picked it up, it was me, a pencil drawn picture of me in exquisite detail. Tears fell down my face as Nate walked into the room, "You okay Soph?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said with a sniff. "Just, just a big day you know?" My voice broke and Nate turned me around so I was facing him, "Come on Soph, stop with the waterworks, you're going to make your mascara run and it's going to leave ugly black trails down your beautiful face on one of the most important days of our lives."

I smiled weakly at him when I heard the voice. "Momma? Momma where are you? Momma," the last Momma sounded really panicky and scared.

"We're in here baby," I called. Parker's relieved face peeked around the door frame.

Her eyes were a little watery and she said softly, "I thought, I thought maybe you left again."

I kissed her forehead, "Nope, I told you I'm never doing that again especially not today."

She smiled hugely and hugged me, "Can you zip me up then Momma?"

I laughed, "How Tara was able to get you into this dress I'll never know."

Parker giggled, a sound that coming from anything but a six year old girl or Parker would have seemed just _wrong_. "It took a lot of coaxing, some brute force and promises of a chocolate bar everyday for three weeks after we get back."

Nate began to shuffle out of the room, "Daddy? Where are you going?"

"I was intruding on your girl fest an-"

"Nathan Ford get back in here or so help me I'll," I began, leaving the threat hanging.

"You'll what Soph?"

An evil glint appeared in my eyes as Tara walked in to start on mine and Parker's hair, "Do you really want me to say something like that in front of Parker?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the city of Boston, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The couple kissed passionately as the Minister announced, "Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce to you, Mister and Misses Alec Hardison!"


End file.
